geometry_dash_fanfandomcom-20200215-history
Magmatic Sanctuary
Magmatic Sanctuary is a 2.0 Harder 6* level created by RadiationV2. It is the fifth and final level in the Fire Gauntlet. It is known for its amazing fire effects and an interesting boss fight. People have said the speed changing segment is quite difficult due to the sudden speed changes. Gameplay *'0-16%:' The first 8% is a relatively easy half-speed cube section. Written in the orange font are the words "Please feature Emotional Journey, THX!", at the very start. The player can jump over the small gaps present. The first transition leads into a ship sequence with numerous moving objects, notably orange square blocks. *'17-37%:' After that is a normal speed cube section. There are extra jump orbs the player can use. The player must avoid the orange wheels to prevent crashing. A noticeably harder wave segment follows, and the wave alternates between large and small. *'38-55%: '''The two short half-speed UFO and ship segments succeed the wave segment. There are multiple white skills and blocks at the top and bottom that the player cannot touch. These segments preceded a normal speed cube and then a half-speed ball segment at the buildup to the drop. Right before it, a message appears, saying “Caution: Unstable Speed”. *'56-88%:' After the drop, the player enters a mini-wave segment that changes speeds using invisible speed portals. This mini-wave segment is one of the many segments that constantly change rapidly, as well as the gameplay and speed. *'89-100%:' A short boss fight with a rock ball (actually a Pokémon known as Minior) follows, as well as a short cube and ship sequence in between. The rock will attempt to shoot laser beams at the player in order to make him/her crash. At the end of the boss fight, it will fling itself at the player. If the player dodges it, he/she will get to a short cube section and finish the level. User Coins There are three user coins placed throughout the levels. *'User Coin 1:' In the first wave section (around 30%), there is an opposite route for the first user coin. The player must go under the shape and exit with the coin. *'User Coin 2:' During the 3rd wave, (around 63%), there is an obstacle with an invisible opening. The player must enter through the opening to collect a key. A few seconds after (around 65%), the coin is free to collect as soon as the player enters the ball segment. *'User Coin 3:''' In a small cube segment at 74%, there is a hidden key that requires a simple jump to get it. which requires a key to unlock. When the player reaches the second-next cube segment, he/she must jump over a blue pad to collect the coin located in 79%; however, they also need to use the blue jump orb to return to the main route. Trivia * The level is free to copy. * The level contains 27,045 objects. * This level was originally the first level in the Fire Gauntlet, but it was moved to the last because of its sheer difficulty. * This level has received criticism for how difficult it is, especially the speed changing in this level. * It is sometimes considered the only fire-themed level in the Fire Gauntlet. * This level recently got an update to where hints and objects were removed to increase difficulty. (For example, the yellow jump pad entering the boss is replaced with a triple spike and the words "still reversed" on the wave is removed.) * The boss at the end is a Pokémon, being Minior. * The creator of the level requested 10 stars. Gallery Walkthrough Category:Harder levels Category:Levels with user coins Category:2.1 levels Category:Gauntlet levels Category:2.0 levels Category:Long levels